


Need you here with me

by screamingskz



Series: SKZ Drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Felix, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunlix, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: In which Felix gets hurt and Hyunjin isn't there to help him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: SKZ Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Need you here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinPark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/gifts).



> This isn't what I normally write but looking back at it tbh I don't think it's bad for a first time haha. I hope you enjoy!

“What happened? Where is he?” Hyunjin burst through the door. He had been gone all day on a trip for class, only just getting back to their dorm now at 6 pm. 

“In his room with Chan.” Jisung replied, not fully answering Hyunjin’s question, knowing he wasn’t going to wait for an answer. 

Hyunjin hurried to put his bag down, slipping his shoes off on the way to Felix’s room. He had gotten the call from Chan earlier, around 2 pm of course, when he was hours away from campus. Felix had been practicing with Minho when it happened, Hyunjin wasn’t even sure what exactly, but he knew the younger was in pain and he couldn’t even be there for him. 

“Hyunjin.” Felix whimpered, holding his arms out and wincing as soon as Hyunjin opened the door. 

“Arm down, now.” Chan instructed, not wanting the younger to hurt himself even more. The younger aussie complied, elevating his bandaged wrist above his head and on the pillow like he was supposed to. 

Hyunjin rushed over, climbing onto the bed where Felix lay, pulling him carefully into his arms. 

"Baby, what happened?" He cooed, running a soothing hand through Felix's hair.

Chan got up to leave and Hyunjin made sure to give him a thankful nod before he exited. He couldn't be with Felix at all times so he was eternally thankful that they had such good friends that cared enough to take care of each other when they were down.

Felix curled into Hyunjin's chest as best as he could with his injury, voice coming out small when he spoke. "I was practicing my routine for the showcase with Minho but I tripped and fell and landed on my wrist and now it's sprained and it hurts and I'm not gonna be able to perform." He let out, only pausing for a deep breath before continuing. "Minho took me to the doctor but you were gone and I only had him and Chan with me but I only wanted you.”

He was crying now, Hyunjin could tell by the way his voice cracked and how he shook a little in his hold.

“Hyunjin it hurt so bad and I was so scared. Where were you?” 

Hyunjin could feel his heart break at the words.

“Felix, baby, I’m so sorry.” Hyunjin said, rubbing his back. “I rushed back as soon as I could, you know I was in class all day.” 

Felix nodded into his chest, breathing becoming a little less erratic. 

"It'll be ok,” Hyunjin comforted, “Please don't cry. The showcase isn't for more than another month right? The end of the semester?"

"...Yeah."

The older nodded, thoughtfully. "Ok, so how long did the doctor say it would need to heal for?"

Felix thought for a moment before answering. "Between two and three weeks?"

"Baby, that's plenty of time!" Hyunjin reassured. He knew it was scary, having an accident that could ruin your career path, but he also knew that Felix was strong and would make it through this.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do," Hyunjin started, "You're going to rest for a few days and ice your wrist. I'll stay with you and help carry everything you need for class. Before you know it, it'll be healed in no time at all!"

Felix sniffled, wiping away a few stray tears. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Hyunjin pressed a kiss to the younger's forehead. "I promise, you'll make that performance."

"Thank you." Felix looked up from where he had his head in Hyunjin's chest. "I love you."

Hyunjin's heart melted, Felix just looked so sweet in that moment. "I love you too, Lixie. Now come on, no crying allowed." He sat up, "We're gonna watch a movie and eat ice cream until we pass out."

Felix giggled, nodding. "That sounds perfect."

"Stay here, I'll go get everything." He said, getting up. "I'm gonna take care of you."

And Hyunjin truly meant it, he would take care of Felix until the day he died if it meant he could see the younger happy. Felix was just the type of person you'd do that for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice so leave those if u want :p


End file.
